


Spider pig

by SapCherryNap



Category: Marvel, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Family trip gone wrong, Gay tension/panic, Irl fantasy, Language, M/M, Vilbur, Violence, Wilbur is the villain, dilfs in love, marvel AU, one sided pining, protective brother tommy, spiderman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:26:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29649225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapCherryNap/pseuds/SapCherryNap
Summary: [ HIATUS ]It was one thing being best friends with the one and only Spider-Man, but what are you supposed to do when your best friend, who happens to be your crush, is also dating some dickwad who hasn't actually done anything dick-ish? And what the hell are you supposed to do when that boyfriend turns out to be the villain?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Phil watson (Video Blogging RPF)/Jschlatt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Spider pig

**Author's Note:**

> This is copy pasted from a roleplay between my best friend and I! I am trying my best to edit it to make it as easy to read as possible :) Any criticism is welcomed

Some people like to say that the city hasn't been the same the last few years. From criminals that seem to be right out of the comic books to a masked figure that jumps from building to building. Some call this man a hero and some declare he's only trouble, preferring if police stayed doing their jobs while others stuck to theirs. And to be honest, Technoblade couldn't agree more. However, you have to understand. This wasn't a choice. If you told 8th grader Techno that he would be granted some power due to a spider bite, he would call you down right crazy. Or if he actually believed you, he would have avoided every spider known to man. Yet.. that wasn't the case. He didn't get a say. A shadow projected high onto the sides of buildings. One that if you only briefly glanced at, you'd mistake for a bird or some other flying creature. Sirens were blaring loud throughout the streets while small hordes of people below him were running one way. To where they believed safety was, pushing and shoving others down just to protect themselves and loved ones. Cop cars resided in the direction the crowd was trying to distance themselves from, rounds of ammo being exchanged between the law and group of criminals. This only caused Techno to try and pick up his speed, but to no avail was interrupted. This time, the noise was close by. Not near the police cars. Twisting his body as swiftly as possible, he gained a grip onto the wall and began to climb. By what he could tell, he was on some sort of building owned by a business, and the closer he got the more distinct the voices came to be. Technoblade already marked his main target by voice. There was one specific person shouting out orders that didn't seem so passive. "Once the fellas are done, we evacuate to the truck, but until we see those cops either leaving or dead? We stay up here." Yes sir from an estimated 6 people were followed, the patters of feet eventually scattering around on the rooftop that was pretty wide.

Technoblade now began to run, keeping his foot steps as light as possible before leaping up into the air. As soon as a gun was pointed at him, he shot out strings of web that tied around both the weapon and intruder. Not releasing the first set of string that was shot at the armed leader, he yanked him closer before sticking him to a roof ventilator. Main guy down, six more to go. He kept his attacks as stealthy that he could manage considering the last thing he needed was to get jumped. Though everything began to go downhill when he took out the third criminal. It made a lot of noise. Obviously this alerted the last two remaining. Luckily, both of them had knives rather than guns. Unfortunately, they knew how to use them. Dodging multiple slashes made towards his body, he defended himself in whatever way he could. Whether it be with string, punching, kicking, anything. He thought he was doing well until his left leg went limp and he noticed that one of the criminals were no longer armed. They fucking threw the knife directly at his leg. With realization also came a fiery pain that only got worse when pressure was put onto it. Blood gushed out from the slash, but he kept fighting to his best ability. One wound wasn't going to stop him... or so he thought. Although he managed to successfully tie one of them down, it took his focus off of the other who ran up on him. Not to punch him, not to stab him, no. Only to kick the handle of the knife, push it further in his leg than it already was, and escape by dashing back down the stairs.

It felt like all of his nerves in that area were screaming. It was one thing to limp from the first blow but now it felt as if he couldn't even walk with it. Despite one criminal running free, he had to retreat. Grunts of agony escaped from his mouth as he dragged himself over to the ledge before shoving himself off. For a moment he allowed his body to relish in the wind pushing against his body before thin lines of web began to carry him from one place to another. Technoblade's first concern was to heal this wound and he was far from his house. However, there was someone that wasn't far. His friend Clay. It was distanced from the ruckus, sure, but still close.

Three minutes of freely swinging passed by until the familiar house came into view. allowing him to let out a thankful sigh of relief. Trying to make his landing as soft as he could to not hurt his wound any further, he made a gentle arrival onto the side of the taller's window. The superhero tugged off his mask that revealed a few cuts, but nothing fatal. "Clay?" Technoblade whispered lowly, knocking on the window in a certain tune to let him know who it was.

“I think he’s a menace! A public nuisance! Why can’t he just let the police take care of them?” “But he’s so cool! If it wasn’t for Spider-man there would be bad guys running all over the city!” This.. is how almost every family dinner went. If the TV wasn’t facing the table with the news station playing almost constantly, arguments over Spider-man’s reasons wouldn’t be the hot topic every damn week. There was a reason he usually ate in his room.. Clay responded to the turmoil within his family with a sigh as he forked a piece of Parmesan chicken breast, a single shared glance with his mother telling him that they were both tired of his father’s constant bickering over the super hero, and his sister’s rebuttals were always making it worse. “It’s not like he’s killed anybody. It doesn’t hurt that he’s helping out a little, does it? Can’t we talk about something else for a change?” The young man spoke his opinion as he took a bite of the food, humming a little tune of satisfaction at how damn good it tasted. Medium long sandy blonde hair was neatly brushed, but not particularly styled, for dinner but that’s the fanciest he’d ever dress for these nights. He wore a simple black T shirt and jeans, feet covered by mismatching socks. One yellow and one Spongebob themed. What was the point of matching socks? It’s not like anybody was going to police what you wore on your feet, because nobody was going to ever ask or look in public. Christ. 

Clay closed his door and sighed a fresh breath of relief at the silence. He loved his family to death and would die for them but Jesus Christ did he need a break sometimes, especially since they could get pretty loud and energetic sometimes. He clicked his tongue in repetitive succession as he took his shirt off and threw it to some forgotten corner of his room with a hamper to catch it, a more comfortable shirt being thrown on. Just a simple black tank top that allowed his arms to breath. It was too hot for a hoodie anyway, so things worked out perfectly. Thank god he did his laundry yesterday. The Floridian leaned forward and flopped down belly-down onto his bed, arms reaching around and holding his pillow as he just laid down and thought. He couldn’t sleep, not yet at least. So he just.. snuggled with his thoughts, some holds more uncomfortable than the other. That is until he heard a thump against his house, a whisper, and a familiar knock. There he is, but- why here? Techno was probably hurt, reckless bastard. Clay groaned a bit as he rolled over and stood to his feet, both hands gripping the bottom of his window and pulling it up, the warm yet cool night air hitting his arms a nice feeling. “What is it this time?” Clay moved to the side to allow his best friend room, already making precautions to lock the door. This isn’t the first time this has happened, after all. He wasn’t _too_ concerned considering Techno had the strength and energy to swing all the way over here and whisper without pained voice cracks, so he just assumed it was an injury that wasn’t fatal yet had to be treated quickly. Luckily his bathroom had the medical stuff needed at the ready.

The question 'what is it this time?' both made him chuckle and feel guilty. Technoblade never liked having to stop by Clay's house and ask for his injuries to be tended to, but he was the only one who knew about his second 'lifestyle.' It's not like he could just go into a hospital and refuse to answer how he got hurt. Clay was his best bet. "I uh.. Yknow, leg problem" At that, he messily stumbled his way in, but tried not to make any thuds. Blood dripped down the side of his leg which soaked his suit, the crimson red bleeding through. "I don't know if you checked the news, but there was this big robbery and I went to help, right? On my way there I ran into a group of those same people that I guess were.. hidin' out? Patrollin'? I dont know. Anyways, i tied most of them up safely but got jumped by two of them who had knives, hence this fella." For having a knife slashed deep into his muscle, you'd say he was acting pretty calm. Lets just leave it at the fact worse has happened to him. It still hurt like a bitch, but isn't comparable. "This happened around five minutes ago so if you could hurry before i bleed out, that would be great." Techno muttered, now a little breathless as he yanked off the rest of his stained suit. He had nothing underneath it aside from boxer briefs, but he didn't give a shit. They've seen each other in nothing but shorts multiple times. This wasn't anything new. Hopping over to the bathroom where Clay normally stored his medical supplies, he propped himself up onto the edge of his sink. "Aside from me gettin' absolutely shanked, how'd your dinner go? Assumin' I have the time right, at least." Technoblade asked with a tilt of his head. He was more than aware of the viewpoints his father had on him. To be truthful, he couldn't care less. If anything he found it sweet when Clay defended him.

The sandy blonde watched as Techno stumbled into his room, eyebrows raising half an inch when he noticed just how careful the other was being of not making any noise. And for good reason. If any of his family found _the_ Spider-Man in his room? He didn’t want to think about what they would even do. So he didn’t, instead shutting the window and locking it despite the nice summer night breeze whafting in and providing a much needed breath of fresh air. But between the air and Techno, he’d choose the latter in a heartbeat. It’s not like the wind was injured, anyway. He doubted a knife to the leg felt very good, so just as requested he moved into the bathroom with ushered steps. “Yep, on it. Already know what to do.” That much was definitely true. Ever since these injuries got more common, he’s picked up on the knowledge of how to treat these kind of things. Knife wounds though? This was a second or third time, hopefully his hands didn’t shake this time. Clay walked into the bathroom, being mindful to step over his suit whilst also not letting his eyes wander over to Techno. It was one thing having your half naked best friend sitting on your bathroom counter, but when you liked said best friend? It was a _liiiiiittle_ different. He wouldn’t let it get in the way of Techno’s health first, because he _did_ need to get that knife out. After grabbing the first aid box and pulling out some anti-bacterial spread, bandages, and packing gauze, he was ready to get the worst over with. First Techno’s leg, then his face.

His mind began to map out what parts he’d tend to first, categorized by what was more important and what was more prone to infection. Eventually Clay stood before Techno, hips right in front of the shorter’s knees as he looked the knife over. Yikes.. good thing it wasn’t buried down to the blade, that would have been a much different situation. “Okaaay, I doubt you want to break your teeth, so.. uh..” emerald eyes scanned the bathroom for _anything_ Techno could safely bite onto, but all of his towels were in the dirty clothes hamper right now, the last clean one being used this morning. He doubted Techno wanted that in his mouth. Well, desperate times. “Okay, here.” Dream’s fingers gripped the bottom of his black tank top and pulled it over his head, digits bundling the fabric up into a belt-shaped bundle. “Bite this if you want to keep your tongue. I just put it on, like, right before you got here so it’s not dirty.” One hand moved down to gently hold onto Techno’s knee, finger tips just barely ghosting over his skin for now.

If there was one thing he knew, it was that this would not feel good. Possibly even worse than when he actually received the wound. And by the looks of it, Clay knew this too. Fun fact, Technoblade was pretty fearless. Having a job that risks your life everyday tends to desensitize you, but the _one_ thing he was always scared of was the healing process. It brought many questions to his mind. How bad would it sting? What could he use as an excuse to his family? How long would it be until he could get back on his feet? Obviously a stab to the leg would stagger his performance, but he couldn't just disappear. The crime rate has been higher than ever the past year. He'd have to walk it out. "The last thing I'm worried about is how dirty your shirt is." The hero shakily replied, taking a breath to calm himself before putting the cloth into his mouth. Biting down onto it almost as a way to prepare himself, his eyes wandered down to the blonde's hand holding onto his knee. Perhaps it was his nerves, but he could've swore for the slightest second his stomach formed butterflies. Not that the sensation lasted long considering he was about to have a fucking blade pulled from his leg. Technoblade hopelessly rested his head back onto the mirror, hands clutching onto the edges of the sink whilst he anxiously waited. It was like ripping off a bandaid. It would hurt, but the quicker it's done the better, so he wasn't going to protest. His chest slowly rose with each nervous inhale he took. 'It'll be over with before you know it, it'll be over with before you know it.' The man repeated in his head.

Clay waited patiently for Techno to bite down on the shirt like instructed, not expecting him to be thrilled about having a knife getting yanked out of his leg but still silently wishing he'd be quick enough to get this over with. Sure he wasn't experiencing the pain first hand, but actually pulling it out? He felt extremely guilty. But it was for the best, so he just sucked it up. The hand that touched Techno's knee moved to his upper thigh, hand now firmly pressing down on the flesh and giving it a gentle reassuring squeeze before his free hand moved like lightning. It gripped the knife's handle with precision, and not even a second later the object was pulled out and tossed onto the floor mat with a thud. He'd clean the blood out later, for now he just grabbed some loose gauze and pressed it against the wound to slow down the first wave of blood. "Shit.. okay. It's out." Clay cringed a little as he slowly took the bandages off, throwing the material away and preparing the packing gauze. This wouldn't hurt as bad now that the pain was numbing any other lesser feeling, so he wiped the area around the wound before carefully stuffing the white gauze into the actual stab area until it peaked a bit out from the surface. That should give it a kick starter to scabbing and, hopefully, fighting off infection. The man sighed and leaned forward to turn on the sink, washing his hand off of blood whilst his face calmly resided beside the other's arm without a shake or tremble. "Sorry, man. I know that shit had to hurt. We're almost done, ok?"

In all honesty he felt like a doctor working on a kid, reassuring them that they were about done and he would be ok. I mean technically that was the case, just Techno wasn't a child. He was more so trying to comfort Techno in ways he liked to be comforted himself. Clay's right hand slowly moved under Techno's knee and held it as he lifted the pink haired man's leg up, free hand now wrapping his leg in a fresh roll of bandages as quick as he could to keep the packing gauze in place. "This is gonna hurt like a bitch if you don't take pain killers. If you want to smuggle some out so you don't concern your parents, I bought extra for you." He kept his eyes focused on Techno's leg as the last few rolls were applied, the bandages being cut off and set aside after he set his leg back down and gently patted the end of the material down. "At least the cuts on your face won't hurt as bad."

Although the squeeze on his thigh was probably to make him feel reassurance, it just made him more skittish. The attempt to comfort him meant the knife would be yanked out in a few seconds.., or what actually felt like _a_ second. Some sort of shock bolted up his entire leg at the speed of light, causing the limb to jerk forward. Whilst his body was naturally reacting, Techno's teeth sunk low into the cloth he was given. His hold on the corners only got more prominent. If the sink were a real person then his hands would probably leave a bruise. Technoblade, after a moment passed, released the cloth from his clenched jaw. "Nope, didn't hurt _one_ bit" The hero squeaked out, hinting at the fact that was absolute bullshit. "All jokes aside though, thank you. I know this can be a pain in the ass to deal with." His eyes stayed focused on the ceiling for a moment more in advance to checking his exposed wound. It burned as if flames were starting to lit inside of his cut, but that was most likely just the disinfectant doing its job. As painful as it was, he was thankful. "Yeah I'll probably have to take you up on th-- Wait, i have cuts on my face?" The man mumbled to himself before turning around to get a look at himself in the mirror. Seeing that he did indeed have scratches engraved into his skin, he let out a groan. "God, I'm just goin' to tell my family that i ate shit at a skatepark." That was probably the most believable. Technoblade was reckless both as a normal citizen and an anonymous hero. He'd just be called a dumbass then they'd move on. "You good to be my alibi if they ask?"

Of course Techno was in immense pain, but that didn't stop the eye roll that came from the taller when he tried to play it off like him getting a knife pulled from his leg was a walk in the park. "Sure, Techno." Clay snickered under his breath as he packed the extra clean gauze and bandages away, finding his place right in front of his best friend moments after. For now, his mind blocked out how close they were as he threw away his now bitten shirt, the piece of clothing landing in the middle of his bedroom floor after he tossed it out of the bathroom. Clay reached down beside Techno and lightly wet a cloth with warm water, his digits giving the material a gentle squeeze to get any excess out before it was brought up to the injured's face, lightly dabbing it against his cuts. "Alibi? for what?" Clay spoke softer now that their faces were less than a foot apart. So he could focus, of course. "All you did was fall off your skateboard while trying to do some crazy trick." The sandy blonde fought off a smile as any and all dried blood, sweat, and dirt was wiped away from Techno's face, mouth closed as he breathed through his nostrils now. That's when a smile broke out, a low and gentle chuckle following soon after. "You know, because you wanted to be as cool as me." The cloth was set down and replaced with cotton swabs lightly dipped with hydrogen peroxide, the firm fibers being every so carefully dabbed against the cuts whilst mumbling a quiet "almost done"

Technoblade nodded subtly, trying not to move so much that it would mess Clay up. "Id call you a life saver but i don't want to raise your ego any more than it already is" He spoke gently, his own face forming a smile at the sight of his friend's. "Oh, _right._ Because who _wouldn't_ want to be like Clay the great in all of his himbo glory" The Californian snickered, hands waving around to add emphasis. You might as well say his smile was drawn on with a permanent marker, slowly fading only with time. Thoughts began to fly around his head, some that he'll shamefully admit he-- shouldn't be having. It wasn't anything despicable, but more so his brain giving attention to how little space there was. That if he moved forward in the slightest, their skin would be touching. It wasn't that he necessarily wanted to act out on these things, but sometimes you just can't help to glance down at someones lips when they're that... _close..._ The male's eyes flickered from one feature to another. How Clay's freckles layered his face, how his eyes looked at him with care whenever he was injured.., the way he-- No, no. These are the kinds of intrusive thoughts he did _not_ need. He tightly shut his eyes for a moment, crinkling his nose in utmost disgust. Clay was his best friend and that's all he was going to be. The only man he needed to focus on when it came to his love life was Wilbur. It was disrespectful that he'd even think about someone else in such a manner. Yet with how much the englishman has been absent, it's not a difficult task to forget you have a lover in the first place.

Silence followed after the boys' playful conversation, which was dangerous considering how fast Clay's mind is known to race, and right now would be a prime example. Every share breath and inch of body heat made his heart race like NASCAR, but it didn't help that it was like this _almost_ every time he as close to his best friend. He was just thankful to whatever powerful being there was above that he was able to control his emotions and keep his composure. He knew Techno had a partner, and was just happy that he was such close friends with him. He told Techno everything. Well.. almost everything, everything but how he felt. It honestly wasn't a big deal, but what was a big deal was how he felt about Wilbur. That guy.. there was always something so off-putting about him, and whenever he got close to Techno Clay couldn't help but eyeball the tallest of the trio a bit more than usual. But he just chalked that up to dumb child-like jealousy, so he never really talked about it. But now? Wilbur wasn't on his mind at all. Not in the slightest. And, just for a moment, his eyes flicked up to find Techno's own looking over his face. Just the sight of the shorter's face so close to his, their lips less than a mere foot apart? He could just.. No, no no no that was wrong, Techno was a happily taken guy. He cringed a tad at his own thoughts and how intrusive they were about his own best friend, that expression fading when he saw the odd look reflect onto Techno's own. "Oop- sorry." Clay pulled the swab back and disposed of it in the trash can, his body stepping away from Techno's own no matter how badly he wanted to stand there and share heat like freezing penguins. "Alright, well, that was horrible." The Floridian turned and put the medical supplies away before wiping his now sweaty palms off on his jeans. "Come back here in.. I don't know, two days? I'll replace the bandages with new ones. 

You should be good from then on. I'll drive you home, you definitely aren't in any shape to go by yourself." Clay gave Techno a side eye as he left the bathroom, putting on a new shirt that was more suitable for outside; A simple black thank top with a Disturbed logo on the front. He wasn't much of a Disturbed fan, but he did enjoy their song 'The Light'. Plus he just liked the design.

"Couldn't have said it better" Technoblade chuckled nervously, pinching his nose bridge for a split second. The unwelcomed fantasies still roamed in the deep parts of his brain but for now he'd have to ignore it. Horrible was.. definitely one way to describe this interaction. Though, his expression was not reluctant to go from disgusted to dull at the comment 'not in any shape.' Would he turn down the offer? To make it easier on him, no. But he was still more than capable. "I beg to differ. I carried myself over here perfectly fine. Just admit you want to spend more time with me." The spider hybrid teased as he hopped his way over to where he left his suit. After compressing the clothing into a small square, he wandered over to the taller's dresser. "I didn't bring any extra clothes, so. Yknowww.. I'm just gonna take this." Searching for a comfortable outfit, he eventually got his hands on a white t shirt and a pair of grey sweats (which he used the pockets to put his suit in). Not his typical clothing choice but it's not like he was going anywhere. Techno would just be sleeping the pain off for tonight. "I'll return your clothes first thing tomorrow, and make sure to grab those pain killers." An unfortunate fun fact about having a best friend with parents that aren't aware you're spider man is you hardly use the front door. Technoblade knows he's close enough with Clay's family to just walk in whenever he wants to, so how would he explain he came in through the window? 'Oh yeah, about that. I just wanted to spice my route up a bit. Give myself a challenge.' He'd sound like a moron. Therefore, Techno opened up the window and lowered himself down, using a few strands of string to shield his leg from the landing. The hybrid patiently waited outside of the building with hands stuffed into his pockets, humming to himself contently.

Clay immediately snorted at Techno's retort, a hearty "ha!" following, though luckily not loud enough to disrupt his parents or sister. "Says the one that climbed in through my window while I was trying to sleep. Speaking of." Of course he didn't care if Techno borrowed his clothes, so he just waved him off when he announced that he'd be borrowing them. "As long as you bring them back the way you took them, those are my favorite sweats." The Floridian opened the window once more and, after grabbing his keys from his bedside table, he carefully maneuvered out the windowsill until he sat on the edge, feet dangling down. One arm reached out and held onto a tree branch, and step after step Clay climbed down with ease until his feet were planted into the ground, hands brushing out the newly formed wrinkles in his clothes. "Alright, let's skedaddle. Pretty sure my mom'll decide that tonight she'll want to check on me and find me gone." Probably because he has a history of sneaking out of the house. Not much has changed. Clay approached his car, a red 2015 BMW 3-Series. Nothing too expensive, but it wasn't cheep either, so he treated that car like it was his kid. Literally. He never took it out to public car washes, instead he washed it himself unless it was a particularly cold winter day. His finger pressed the button that unlocked the doors, opening Techno's first before moving around to his own and getting into the drivers seat. "Okay, we were at the skate park and you ate shit. You landed on a rock, and I just _happened_ to have a med kit on me just in case." He stuck the key in the ignition and cringed a bit when his car growled to life, eyes flicking to the door to make sure his parents didn't hear. Thank god they didn't.

Technoblade watched as Clay made his way down, hands ready to shoot out a safety net just incase the man were to fall. He's well aware that the other is cautious, but that doesn't get rid of his concern that one day he'll bust his skull open. "Oh and how the hell are these your favorite sweats? They look the same as every other pair you own." He questioned while following the other to his car. It was nice and conveniently his favorite color, red. Not his favored shade, but still pleasing to the eye. "Yeah, thats the story." He nodded as they went over what lie they'd be using this time. Getting injuries was not a rare occurrence for him, making lying almost like a well practiced skill. At this point his family probably thinks he's a dumbass. "I cant explain to you how many times i've been scolded for being too careless. This is like, my fourth injury this month." Technoblade huffed, knowing damn well to expect a lecture from someone. Whether it be one of his fathers or from Tommy being a dickhead. To keep his mind off of the fate that awaits him, the spider hybrid slid out his phone to bluetooth connect it. However he still was sure to not alert his parent's of their son sneaking out. He waited for them to be distanced from his house before blasting Rob Zombie's song 'Dragula.'

The ride back to Techno's house was just as comfortable as it was awkward. To Clay, at least. He spent half the time singing his god damn lungs out without a care in the world, and the other spent stuck in his own head whilst agonizingly loud thoughts terrorized him with one thing, and one thing only; _Please don't fuck this up._ After whatever awkward thing happened in the bathroom there was just between friends, and always will be. So he did his best to push down those thoughts and let them rest until he was alone in his bed, instead going back to bopping along with the next song to come on. What? Techno had impeccable taste in music. Who knows, maybe he'll write his own song some day. Eventually the roadtrip came to an end, and Clay was met with Techno's house after he got out and shut the door. "Nice place. I should come here more often." The Floridian smirked as he bit the tip of his tongue. Of course he's been here plenty of times, but what's a little fun in playing around like he hasn't?

The music shaking the car with heavy bass erased the majority of his unwated thoughts, not hesitating to scream his lungs out along with his best friend. After all, he was playing his favorite kind of music. Though there was always the specific moments that got awkward. Whenever neither of them sang due to not knowing the lyrics and in between the song transitions. Technoblade wasn't really paying attention to Clay whenever his brain began to wander because despite the old thoughts leaving, they only got replaced with new ones. Questions that he didn't have the ability to answer. For example, 

Why did that moment only happen with Clay? 

He's been up close to many other attractive people but never dared to think of them in such a light. Perhaps it was because they're best friends and the position they were in was a little awkward. Not that he was blaming Clay for it. Technoblade sat on the sink willingly. He didn't think it through. But still. No mater how many ways he tried to word himself around it, the question still stood. Why has he only felt that way around *him*? 

Another song began to blast, the subtle vibration from the speakers snapping him back to reality. Hell, why was he even thinking about this? You're allowed to feel butterflies around someone else. It's normal! Just-- as long as you dont act on it. Right?.. He glanced over at the blond for a moment, a faint smile being drawn onto his face. Yeah. Thats what we're going with. 

Minutes of on and off tension came and left before the two arrived at his house. It wasn't anything small, but it didn't scream 'hey im rich' either. It was modern looking and cozy, only being the size it is due to the amount of people that live in it. "Yeah I was actually gonna ask you if you wanted to hang out this week. Hardly see ya anymore." Techno replied with more than obvious sarcasm. Acting like he didn't just appear at the mans window asking to be aided.

Wait, what was that? "Tommy?" He whispered to himself with eyes squinting. As if that would improve his vision at all. "OH CLAYY" The boy shouted, causing the older to cringe. Not that he was embarrassed, just the fact he knew it probably woke up their neighbors. "Roll down the window!" His muffled voice yelled out. Techno simply rolled his eyes, opening the door instead since he had to get out anyways. "Clay, ma frienddd!" As soon as the older was out of the passenger seat, the hyper boy threw himself onto it. "Would you be interested in going on a family trip with me n' the boys?"

Clay's eyes focused as best they can on some tall, lanky figure up ahead. He had a slight clue as to who it was, but the voice most definitely confirmed it. He couldn't help but chuckle and wave, finding his spirits always lifted around the boy. Tommy was a good kid, and funny, too. A bit obnoxious, but he knew his limits most of the time. It was just impossible not to smile around him, and after he got close to Techno he sort of became like another big brother to the kid. Of course, he didn't mind. He loved it

The Floridian stayed put as the two younger males switched out places, Clay immediately reflecting as much of Tommy's adrenaline as he could. "Hi Tommy! Shouldn't you be in bed?" Of course the boy's enthusiasm drowned out the question, but his next sentence did surprise him a bit. A family trip? Why would he be invited for that, then? He felt honored either way, Techno's family was a delight. "A family trip? Those still exist?" He snorted a bit before answering, not finding himself wanting to decline any time soon. "I mean if it's OK with your dads then hell yeah! I haven't gone on any trip in for _ever_ , my dad's always busy."

Clay opened the drivers door and got out, silently waving for Tommy to get out of the vehicle, too. "Also let it be known your brother ate absolute shit at the skate park today. Imagine not being able to ride on a skateboard going over eight miles an hour." He gave Techno a sly side eye as he locked his car, a smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth.

Technoblade let out an exaggerated gasp, putting a hand to his chest as if offended. "I'll have you know that i actually _can_ ride a skateboard. I just.. didn't want to run over that kid in front of me." One pro of being an undercover super hero is that it teaches you how to sound genuine when bullshitting a story. "You wouldn't have stopped if that kid was me. Asshole." Tommy playfully muttered, leading the older two to the front door. "Well that's because my hip is still healin' from the time you _punched_ it. Running you over would only be fair... Wait did you say we're going on a trip?" Each step he took using his bad leg did not feel good in the slightest. A sore pain took over his calf with every ounce of pressure.

The blond let out an awkward chuckle, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeahh- but we'll get to that later. FATHERS!" His voice boomed out upon stepping into the house. The first thing they were greeted by was a group of dogs running over. This included Floof, technos pitbull, and Tommy's two dogs named Betty and Walter. All three hopped up onto their hind legs in excitement. "Hey, hey! Cmere you little shits." Schlatt huffed out, not too far behind the trio. Mud tracks from paws sank into the white carpet, causing the dad to groan in annoyance. "Fuck." The brunet cursed before waving to the boys. "Welcome home Tech--. The fuck happened to you?"

"Tripped over a kid at the skatepark and ate shit. The same old." Techno shrugged off. Before Schlatt had the chance to respond, Tommy opened his mouth again. "Hey dad... About that-- trip." Instantly the older knew where this conversation was heading. Tommy wasn't the most secretive of the family. "You told them didn't you?" "..Mayhaps."

Well where the hell were these three off to in a hurry?

One moment Phil was relaxing on the couch with a blanket of dogs around him, sleep-glazed eyes focused on the TV and mouth parted an inch. The best part? Schlatt's shoulder was currently claimed as the world's best pillow. Absolute peak of relaxation. His platinum blonde hair was pulled back into a loose, messy low ponytail that hung down past the neck hem of a white T shirt. His legs were covered by dark gray pajama bottoms, complete with a loose and thin pine green robe around his body, tied at the waist.

But that all changed when all three dogs were booking it to the door, and Phil was left yawning and stretching. Techno must have been home, finally. He may have refused to go to bed until his eldest came back, but damn was it longer than he expected. Nevertheless the father would be concerned first before being mad. Luckily he chose that option of approach.

A tired Brit walked towards them all, the tallest of the fathers smiling silently before speaking, his voice hoarse with drowsiness. "Glad you're finally home, and OK. Were you at least wearing a helmet?"

Clay walked in beside Techno and shut the door with his foot, being weary as to not slam it. This wasn't his house after all, no matter how many times he's visited. To Phil he practically lived here. "Yep! Made him wear my sister's since he left his here. Her big head comes in handy sometimes."

The lighter blonde simply nodded of approval at this, giving Clay another smile with near-asleep eyes. "Glad to hear it. And.. I'm assuming Tommy here already told you the surprise considering he ran out faster than the dogs could." He stood right beside Schlatt, the closest wing expanding to cover his back. A sort of lovingly protective habit he's developed for whatever reason. "Tubbo's dead asleep right now, but I'm sure he'd be glad to hear that you're coming along. If you would like, that is?" Clay responded with a few quick nods before answering with enthusiasm. "Er- yeah! I'd love to! I'm, like, pretty sure my parents don't have anything planned so I'll just shoot them a text, head home, and start packing. Where are we all going?"

Phil chuckled at this, hands stuffed comfortably in his robe pockets, fingers fumbling with his phone in his right. " _That_ is still a surprise from you kids. Sort of makes the initial trip there a tad more exciting, right? Speaking of, you two go start getting ready. We're leavin' tomorrow at around noon." The eldest of the house reached forward and placed his hands on Techno and Tommy's shoulders, giving their surfaces a few persuading pats before letting go again.


End file.
